The Untold Thoughts of Roxas
by Xedra2
Summary: This goes through many scenes of the game describing Roxas's thoughts and feelings. Enjoy!


Roxas Vs Riku

**Roxas's side:**

I hadn't seen him since I was to chase after him in twilight town. The impersonator. Yet- there he was. _This building will be a memorable spot _I thought to myself _I'm not leaving Xion's wish unfulfilled. _Before I had a chance to think a dozen heartless swarmed up behind me. _Neoshadows, pity they're lives are all in vain…_ mumbled. Before giving them a chance I swiped around and dug the oath keeper directly through their bodies. The last looks on their eyes were an unforgetful look, sleek black body with emotionless slits for eyes. Feelings of pity came across me; I shook them off after remembering the impersonator was still standing atop the building. _Your next, _I thought then broke into a sprint.

I don't know how it happened… one second I was throwing the oblivion at him, and the another second it was in his hand. Quickly thinking I flip in the air and fall to the ground. Upon impact, I noticed more Neoshadows had appeared. I sighed to myself, and sliced half of them with the oath keeper while desperately trying not to look at them in the eye. Once I had half of them killed, I glanced behind to discover I was back to back with the impersonator. I sprint backwards, and then turn towards him.

"Who, who are you?" I asked in an intolerable tone

"What does it matter," The slightly spiked blue hair bellowed from the mans head, leaving nothing but an Organization XIII cloak and a thin black cloth covering his eyes, concealing his identity. "I'm here for you, and for half of Sora."

"Sora, Sora, Sora…" I said in an angered voice "Enough about Sora!" I yell then go in to attack him. I was almost sure it was his first time handling a key blade, but his form was precise. With every strike I deal to him he countered it with an even more powerful strike. Eventually he got sloppy and I was able to deal a strike that caused him to hurtle towards the ground. I gave a slight smirk at him in near upright position. He murmured words that were hard to make out, and finally yelled them.

"Why, why do you have the keyblade?" His voiced bellowed, these words took me aback. This was what I was trying to figure out. I glanced at the oath keeper I held in my hand then looked back at him.

"Shut up!" I said and attempted to end it once and for all with one final strike. He was quicker than me. Hey regained his feet with a blow so hard it knocked me to the ground. Almost unconscious. I saw him, standing there with the oblivion. He couldn't end it, he was to week. He dug the oblivion directly into the ground next to me, and began to walk away. I stood up with the oblivion in one hand and the oath keeper in the other. His look of aghast was all the most satisfying. I went in to hit him. Another surprise up his sleeve, he was highly agile and jumped out of the way.

"Quit running!" I yelled at him and didn't get a reply for a few moments, finally the man bellowed

"Giving up already? Come on Sora, I thought YOU were stronger than that." I don't know how or why I said it, but these words just came out of my mouth

"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!"

There was a pause, the man looked almost, pleasantly surprised.

"So it's true, you really are his Nobody. I guess DiZ was right." The man said back

"No, I'm ME! Nobody else!" I yelled and went in to hit him, he dodged my first strike, but my second was to fast for him. I sliced open his shoulder, he put his hand to it in pain. "How many times do I have to beat you?"

"Your right… you've left me with no other choice." The impersonator said

"What?" I replied, taken aback once more

"I have to release the power that's been sitting in my heart. The power that's been waiting there." He said, before he did the unthinkable I remembered. I remembered his name- It was Riku. A cry of terror filled the air as darkness ingulfed him. He emerged out of this- in a new form. The king of heartless's form. Ansem…

"I have accepted it." Riku said to me and within a second teleported to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. I couldn't breath; my keyblades fell out of my hand. There was no point in struggling now. I cant remember much past that…


End file.
